


El sentimiento más fuerte

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eggpreg, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Resumen:First Aid queda atrapado con un Insecticon en una colmena donde la época de apareamiento a comenzado . ¿Podrá el médico llegar a odiar al Insecticon después de que este lo dejé llenó de huevos ?





	El sentimiento más fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> Título: El sentimiento más fuerte  
> Descargo de responsabilidad : Transformers no me pertencen.  
> Resumen: First Aid queda atrapado con un Insecticon en una colmena donde la época de apareamiento a comenzado . ¿Podrá el médico llegar a odiar al Insecticon después de que este lo dejé llenó de huevos ? 
> 
> Advertencia : Violacion ,Lemon / Interfaz ,Mechpreg /Mpreg ,Eggpreg y algunas faltas de ortografía. 

 

 

* * *

No supo lo que sucedía  

 

Todo lo que recordó First Aid fue una lucha y como los disparos volaban por el aire ,gemidos y gritos de angustia y dolor. El médico tuvo que entrar al campo para ayudar a los que se encontraban  mal pero...eso era todo,no recordaba más, sólo saltar al campo de batalla luego un fuerte dolor y finalmente todo se puso oscuro.  Cuando sus ópticas entraron en línea ,First Aid tardó unos momentos en hacer que sus sistemas se establecieran completamente y cuando finalmente salió del pequeño  "mareo" ,vio  el lugar donde se encontraba. El médico lo reconoció como una especie de cueva y tenía algunas cosas indicaban que era el cuarto de alguien.  First Aid noto que estaba encima de una manta suave ,curioso material , Y que estaba no muy dañado ¿Alguien tuvo la molestia de repararlo? . First Aid no creyó que fueran los Decepticon en lo absoluto ,Ellos ya le habrían dejado un agujero en el timón o sino lo hubieran llevado esposado a una celda oscura pero no esta comodidad en la que se encontraba en este instante. Todo era casi de su tamaño para que  perteneciera a un humano y dudaba que un humano pudiera repararlo y mucho menos llevarlo hasta donde estaba. 

 

Luego escucho unos pasos 

 

First Aid se tenso rápidamente, El supuesto salvador  aparecería pronto tal vez. Se preguntó que querían de él  ¿Acaso pretenden sacarle información con engaños? ¿Tal vez quieran jugar un sucio truco ? ¿O sólo eran buenos mech ?. Entonces de una abertura (y la única) que podía decir que era la puerta ,Un enorme marco se presentó ,mucho más grande que el de First Aid y eso lo hizo vacilar más. 

 

El médico noto que el mech se detuvo de sus pasos al notar que First Aid estaba despierto y se quedó en su lugar y trató de no hacer movimientos que asustaran al pequeño Mech que lo analizaba 

 

First Aid se encontraba mirando al mech que estaba parado y el médico noto que tenía alas de forma extraña ,casi parecía orgánico ,también noto que tenía pinzas en las mandíbulas , un visor rojo ,tenía muchas púas en su armadura haciendo lo parecer intimidante y su pintura constaba de azul ,negro y unos toques purpuras. El médico reconoció al mech o al menos su raza ,First Aid se dio cuenta que se trataba de un Insecticon. El médico admitió que nunca había visto uno de cerca ,bueno,nunca había visto uno y verlo lo hizo quedarse facinado pero al mismo se sintió muy intimidado por el gran tamaño.

 

El gran Insecticon chillo suavemente, First Aid se sobresalto un poco y no supo que significaba pero lo tomó como un saludo. Entonces el mech volvió acercarse pero lo hacía lentamente  y esperando que First Aid no se asustada mucho. First Aid trató de calmarse y de no pensar en lo peor cuando el Insecticon se acercó lo suficiente como verlo de cerca 

 

"H-Hola ..." balbuceo el médico 

 

Se detuvo cerca y dio otro chillido

 

First Aid no supo si lo entendía  pero igual trataría de ser amable y pensar que el Insecticon  si tenía inteligencia 

 

"Soy First Aid , Un médico  ¿Me podrías decir en donde estoy?" Preguntó  amablemente 

 

El Insecticon chillo otra vez y empezó a olfatearlo ,First Aid se incomodó ante esto pero trató de relajarse y estar quieto. No quería alterar al Insecticon y que este lo haga chatarra.  El Insecticon olfateo de muy cerca el cuerpo del médico , Aquellas curvas ,Aquellos servos y piernas tan brillantes y que parecían tan delicadas, hasta que llegó a un punto que le interesó más. 

 

La entrepierna de First Aid olía bien, tenía un dulce aroma que en los de su clase mayormente tenían los mech portadores ,Aquellos que cargaban con los huevos y eran los más pequeños, normalmente eran las Femme de la colmena pero también habían mech ,aunque era raro encontrar un mech portador .

 

Pero parece que el Insecticon tuvo suerte 

 

First Aid ahora se incomodó mucho más y un sonrojo apareció en sus placas frontales ,que suerte que llevará su máscara y visor. El Insecticon se interesó más por aquella zona delicada y especial de los Cybertronianos, Frist Aid no supo que hacer ,El Insecticon seguía olfateando su entrepierna ,cerca de su panel de interfaz. First Aid cerró las piernas con más fuerza e incomodidad pero el Insecticon no se detuvo 

 

"O-Oye...e-emm podrías retroceder ¿ P-por favor ? " Preguntó con nerviosismo  

 

Entonces escucho un clic 

 

Como médico ,First Aid conocía las partes del cuerpo Cybertroniano ya que era necesario para su trabajo ,aunque estaba vez deseo no saberlo por que  reconoció ese diminuto sonido. First Aid se horroriza al ver que el Insecticon había sacado su pico y al verlo ,First Aid noto que era muy, _mu_ y grande y se alarmó al instante. 

 

El Insecticon se abalanzó sobre él ,sorprendiendo al médico " ¡¿Q-Qué estas haciendo? !" Grito el médico mientras con sus manos intentaba inútilmente de alejar al enorme mech que facilmente lo estaba domando. "¡A-Alto!

 

  El Insecticon ignoro las protesteas de First Aid y trató de calmarlo , el médico estaría muy asustado por ser tomado por alguien como él sin ser preparado antes y trató de hacer que el médico también disfrutará de lo que estaba por venir. Con su glossa ,empezó a lamer la cara de First Aid y con un servo empezó a acariciar las caderas de aquel médico. First Aid no tomó esto de la manera que el Insecticon deseaba por que aun se retorcia bajo el enorme marco del mech, El médico no deseaba esto, Realmente estaba aterrado por todo esto por que ...era su primera vez y aun tenía sus sellos intactos. 

 

El Insecticon noto que las caricias no parecían calmar al médico , así que decidió esforzarse más. Empezó a lamer lugares que sabía que eran muy sensibles ,dio suaves mordiscos al cuello del médico y desde allí empezó a lamer hasta la parte adbominal.  First Aid se empezó a sentir incómodo ,pero no incómodo en el mal sentido ,al contrario...podría decir que en el "bueno" por que empezó a sentir una leve calentura en su cuerpo y eso hizo crecer su sonrojo. No podía creer que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias del Insecticon

 

"P-por favor... d-detente " Tartamudeo el médico intentando empujar otra vez al Insecticon 

 

El Insecticon noto que el cuerpo de First Aid estaba empezando a reaccionar por que daba leves espasmos cuando lo tocaba en la placa adbominal y se hacía más fuerte cuando bajaba hasta que llegó hasta su panel de Interfaz. Con un servo fue suficiente como para retener a el médico que sólo solto un leve gemido al sentir  al Insecticon empezar a lamer su entrada ,casi pidiendo amablemente que la abriera.

 

First Aid no supo como reaccionar en ese instante ,Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ,tampoco nunca nadie lo había acariciado de esa manera y le había hecho soltar un gemido tan vergonzoso.Esto era muy nuevo para él , pero por una razón él quiso seguir sintiendo aquellos suaves cuidados y caricias del mech mucho más grande. El medico se dio una cachetada en su mente cuando quiso volver a la realidad ,Primus ,Un Insecticon quería conectarse con él a la fuerza. Una parte de First Aid estaba queriendo más pero otra parte sabía que esta no era la manera conectarse. Asi que nuevamente trató de luchar hasta que sintió aquella glossa empujar con más fuerza en su panel ,El rostro de First Aid estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza de como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando. 

 

El Insecticon se estaba impacientando ,Él deseaba tomar ya al pequeño mech pero había decidido ser amable y dulce primero, pero su pico ya estaba lista y soltaba unas gotas de lubricantes. El olor de aquel pequeño Mech era tan exquisito que le costaba mucho trabajo no dejar que sus instintos tomar el control del apareamiento. Con los Mech de su colmena , todo era rudo y delicioso , así que no había mucho tiempo para ser dulce y delicado. Pero con este mech que no era Insecticon  , sentia que debia hacerlo con cuidado ya que podía romperlo con su brusquedad y eso era lo menos que deseaba para alguien tan bello como el mech que se hizo llamar First Aid. 

 

First Aid no pudo sorportar mucho al sentir la gran glossa lamer y empujar la entrada de Interfaz del médico. Su cuerpo se calentó mucho y una parte de el ahora quería entregarse al Insecticon completamente. Así que sin desearlo ,El panel se abrió dejando su válvula húmeda al aire , First Aid sintió tanta vergüenza por eso y quiso cerrarla pero soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando sintió la glossa del Insecticon empezar a lamer su válvula. Luego no sintió nada ,Lo cual lo hizo entrar en un estado de necesidad. 

 

Entonces sintió un par de dígitos 

 

"A-Ah...¡D-Detente !" Exclamó el médico cuando lanzó otro gemido al sentir aquellas garras de Insecticon entrar con delicadeza en su válvula. 

 

Esta vez intentó levantarse por la incomodidad de las garras dentro de él pero el servo del Insecticon se puso sobre él mientras le soltó un chillido y lo dejó inmóvil. Pensó que era para que evitará que escapará pero luego consideró que si se movía ,lastimaria su válvula con sus garras así que trató de relajarse y quedarse quieto. First Aid dejó que su máscara se fuera para poder estar más cómodo y retomar su aliento. 

 

Pero se sobresalto al ver que las placas frontales del Insecticon estaban cerca de su rostro y antes que pudiera reaccionar. El enorme Insecticon enterró su glossa dentro de su boca en un salvaje beso, First Aid no pudo evitar querer retorcerse olvidando que las garras Insecticon aun estaban dentro de él pero afortunadamente el servo del Insecticon aun lo inmovilizaban. First Aid no pudo evitar soltar gemidos en medio del beso mientras la glossa invasora saboreaba cada rincón de su boca.  

 

Entonces First Aid ya no sintió aquellas garras y el temor que creyó que habia desaparecido crecio al saber lo que venía después.  

 

First Aid finalmente empezó a sentir la punta del Insecticon acomodarse en su válvula. El médico intentó protestar una última vez más rompiendo el beso  pero lo unico que recibió fue que los servos del Insecticon inmovilizaran sus brazos , se acomodara en su medio de sus piernas y dejara caer su marco sobre el de First Aid para que este no pudiera moverse . 

 

"¡NO,NO, NO ,NO POR FAVOR NO----"

 

La súplica de First Aid fue cortada al sentir como la punta del Insecticon empezaba a entrar en el interior del médico. First Aid lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás abriendo su boca al soltar un gran grito

 

Duele 

 

El Insecticon sintió como llegó a una zona donde se encontraban los sellos y admitió que se sorprendió al saber que el pequeño Mech aun no había sido tomado y casi sintió una leve ira al ver que nadie se había fijado en la belleza que era este mech, luego pensó un segundo y se deleitó ante la idea de ser el primero en poder romper aquellos sellos. Oh,Primus, estaba tan apretado y casi penso que tal vez su pico no cabría en aquella entrada pero después de empujar un poco más, entró completamente. 

 

El médico grito nuevamente cuando sintió el enorme pico del Insecticon invadir su válvula ,dolía mucho, Nunca su válvula se había estirado de tal manera y además su cuerpo ya no le empezaba a responder. Le dio gracias a Primus por no haberse quitado el visor y dejar que el Insecticon viera las lágrimas acumularse en su óptica. Luego sintió como el Insecticon alejaba su pico y de golpe empezó a clavarla de nuevo. El médico apretó la denta tratando de aguantar el dolor y de no soltar un gemido de doloroso

 

El Insecticon empezó con movimientos lentos para que el médico se fuera acostumbrado, como es su primera vez trataría de hacerlo lo más suave posible. Bueno, eso si sus instintos no lo dominan antes. Pero trató de disfrutar el momento al estar en una válvula tan  delisosamente apretada 

 

First Aid gimio cuando sintió que el pico del Insecticon se empezaba a mover ,aun dolía pero el médico trató de  no pensar en el dolor , si no en algo que lo hiciera distraer de lo que sucedía. Pronto First Aid dejó de sentir el dolor y fue remplazado por algo más...lujurioso ,Su cuerpo excitado le exigía más del pico del Insecticon y el médico se moría de la vergüenza por dejar que su cuerpo quisiera más a pesar de que es una violación ¿Seguía siendo violación ahora que estaba empezando a disfrutarlo?  El Insecticon pareció escuchar su cuerpo por que sus embestidas empezaron a hacerse más fuertes ,First Aid mordia su denta para no dejar escapar gemidos vergonzosos por estar disfrutando la interfaz. El Insecticon  en cambio se fue haciendo más bestial hasta que sus embestidas dé hicieron salvajes y First Aid ya no pudo evitar soltar gemidos  

 

El Insecticon ya se había perdido en sus instintos y ahora lo unico en su mente era destrozar la valvula del mech más pequeño. El gran mech pronto cambió de posición dándole la vuelta y dejando su válvula húmeda al aire donde volvió a embestirlo con mas fuerza. First Aid gritó sintiendo tanta excitacion y sentia que estaba perdiendo la cabeza ,su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y sus pensamientos dejaron de ser claros ,sólo enfocado en el placer que sentía en ese momento y en su cercana sobrecarga.  

 

El Insecticon dejó que sus salvajes embestidas sacudieran al mech más pequeño que apena se sujetaba con la superficie de la litera con sus débiles brazos mientras gemia excitado, la válvula del mech pequeño se estaba apretando y eso significaba que su sobrecarga estaba llegando. El Insecticon sentía que su sobrecarga ya estaba cerca y First Aid gritó cuando empezó a sobrecargarse mientras su válvula apretaba el pico del Insecticon. El pequeño mech quería retorcerse pero le era imposible con el Insecticon encima de él

 

El Insecticon dio unas embestidas más hasta que enterró su picó más profundo hasta llegar a su cámara de gestación y enterrarla. First Aid  soltó otro fuerte gritó cuando sintió que los fluidos de la sobrecarga del Insecticon empezaban a llenar su cámara de gestación. Su cámara de gestación se lleno rápidamente  pero aun así los fluidos seguían viniendo y el chapado de First Aid se acomodó para dar más espacio para todos los fluidos que fueron bienvenidos dentro de él 

 

First Aid se sentía tan débil y cansado ahora y lo unico que deseaba era recargar incluso cuando el pico del Insecticon aun estaban en su válvula. 

 

Entonces sintió algo ,Por alguna razón el pico del Insecticon se quedó duro y empezó a vibrar hasta pudo jurar que sintió que se empezaba a hinchar. First Aid debería estar alarmado y alejarse o luchar al menos pero después de ser tomado brutalmente por un enorme Insecticon lo unico que deseaba era recargar. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Los sistemas de First Aid empezaron a entrar en línea ,Todo tomaría un momento hasta estar al 100% pero First Aid quería saber que era lo que ocurrió así que mientras sus sistemas estaban al 50% ,El trato de levantarse y caminar o al menos sentarse. Pronto recordó lo que ocurrió antes de caer en la recarga y su rostro dé sonrojo intensamente ,Hizo que su máscara regresará a cubrir su rostro y cuando paso su servo por su válvula  notó que estaba cerrada. Pero al tratar de moverse ,First Aid sintió que estaba más ...pesado ,como si algo aplastara su abdomen. Entonces sus sistemas ya estaban al 100% para que First Aid pudiera averiguar que sucedía y se dio cuenta que  su abdomen estaban extrañamente más...hinchando, había un bulto que no había estado allí. El rostro de First Aid se sonrojo ¿Tal vez eran los fluidos del Insecticon?  En cuanto se intentó sentar ,sintió como si hubiera piedras en su interior y podría jurar que sintió algo moverse.  _Primu_ s ,esto no era bueno 

 

"Veo que ya despertaste" dijo una voz 

 

First Aid rápidamente busco la voz y encontró a un Insecticon entrando a la...err. ..habitación. Notó que este era diferente que al que había conocido anteriormente ,Su chapado y colores eran distintos y además este pudo hablar. Un temor empezó a crecer en el médico ¿Qué haría este nuevo Insecticon  con él?  ¿Acaso lo obligaría a la interfaz igual que el otro? ¿O apagaria  su chispa?. El Insecticon al parecer sintió su miedo por que este levantó un poco sus brazos y mostró que no tenía un arma , First Aid no se relajó al ver esas enormes y largas garras que fácilmente lo destruiría  

 

El Insecticon  camino a pasos lentos hasta quedar  cerca de la pared a una  cierta distancia del médico para que se sintiera menos amenazado. 

 

"¿Q-Quien eres?" Preguntó  

 

El Insecticon  hizo un clic con sus mandíbulas "Mi designación es Hardshell ,Soy el líder de esta colmena" Se presentó el Insecticon inclinandose un poco " ¿Y tu eres ?  " preguntó  

 

El médico se sorprendió mucho al saber que esaba frente al líder de una colmena ,eso significaba que estaban en una colmena llena de Insecticon y su temor creció con la información

 

Al recordar la pregunta del Insecticon líder rápidamente quiso responder " S-Soy  First Aid"

 

"Un gusto First Aid " Dijo el Insecticon " Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas y e venido a responderlas" 

 

Una parte del temor del médico desapareció ante las palabras del Insecticon pero aun no le tenía confianza " ¿Qué paso ? ¿Por que estoy aquí? " preguntó rápidamente  

 

Hardshell amablemente respondió "En la superficie hubo una batalla " First Aid rápidamente recordó la lucha de los Decepticons y Autobot " La designación del Insecticon que conociste era Cloudlight . Él te encontró herido en la batalla y decidió traerte para curarte " 

 

Ahora First Aid sentía un sentimiento de deuda y gratitud hacia aquel Insecticon pero eso no quita que lo obligó a la interfaz con él "Ya veo..." murmuró 

 

"Pero eso no es todo " Dijo el líder Insecticon  

 

First Aid se quedó en silencio 

 

"Todos en la colmena están en el ciclo  de apareamiento "First Aid se horrorizo unos segundos "Cuando esto sucede todos los Insecticon buscan una pareja la cual llevará  la nueva vida de la colmena " A First Aid no le gustó  a donde iba todo esto "Y tú , First Aid , Eres el compañero de Cloudlight y llevas muchas vidas en ti " 

 

Hubo silencio  así que Hardshell decidió  continuar 

 

"Cuando se conectaron ,Cloudlight dejó los huevos en ti y ahora estas cargando " dejó en claro "Felicidades, debes saber que Cloudlight es un  gran Insecticon. El es muy amable y servicial además de fuerte ,ten en cuenta que siempre te protegerá y te amara sin importar que " 

 

First Aid se quedó inmóvil ,Parecía que no escuchaba lo que el líder insecticon decía pero realmente escuchaba todo ,cada maldita palabra y eso lo estaba destrozando. ¿Cómo es que acabó cargando la descendencia de un Insecticon?  Y además ¡¿Huevos!? Primus lo libre de eso. First Aid quizás sea muy amable ,pacifista y servicial pero eso no le permitían a los demás  hacer lo que quisieran  con él.  El médico apretó sus servos , ahora mismo él queria llorar por todo lo sucedido. Nadie vino a salvarlo y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse...

 

"First Aid " llamó el líder insecticon  

 

El médico no deseaba ver la cara del Insecticon pero aun así lo hizo 

 

"No debes preocuparte ,Cloudlight será un gran compañero para ti y él siempre te va a cuidar " Le aseguró el  Hardshell

 

First Aid no supo que decir y sólo se atrevió a preguntar una duda " ¿Cuántos...estoy cargando ?" Preguntó  

 

" Normalmente los portadores Insecticon pueden cargar hasta 20 huevos ,pero como eres pequeño y no eres un Insecticon , Yo creo que tu marco podria cargar con quice de ellos " Hardshell respondió  

 

First Aid se horrorizo ,El pequeño bulto no se veía como quince huevos metidos allí  "¡ ¿ Quince!?" Gritó "P-pero....." 

 

"Al principio no se notan los huevos ,Los huevos irán aumentando su tamaño a medida que pasan los Orn  y se verá  cuando este cargando " Explicó el Insecticon  "Se que será difícil sacar los huevos pero estoy seguro que Cloudlight te ayudará con todo . No debes temer ,mientras estés cargando , Cloudlight atenderá todas tus necesidades para obtener espumosos  sanos y fuertes"  

 

First Aid trató de no entrar en pánico  " ¿Y  l-las  cáscaras? " preguntó  por que sabía que los huevos traían una protección que eran las cáscaras  

 

"Se desintegraran adentro de tu cámara de gestación " Informó  

 

First Aid sentía que llegaba al límite de esta locura " ¿En cuanto tiempo van a nacer ?" Preguntó  

 

" Alrededor unos  _Meta-ciclos_ " 

 

First Aid hizo lo posible para relajarse y no estallar en un llanto "¿Y el otro Insecticon? ¿Cloudlight ? " Preguntó por que si iba aceptar esta realidad donde él ahora estaba cargando. Bueno, al menos se aseguraría que el Sire estuviera cerca 

 

"Cloudlight fue a buscar todos los mateariales para un mejor nido y otras cosas que necesitaras mientras cargues . No tarda en llegar " hablo tranquilamente el lider insecticon  "Debo decirte que no todos en la colmena pueden hablar y Cloudlight es uno de ellos ,puedes tomar sus chillidos mayormente como un si "

 

First Aid disminuyó su pánico y fue reemplazado con curiosidad "Pero tu hablas muy bien el Cybertroniano" 

 

" Convivi con los de tu clase un tiempo ,Con aquellos llamados Decepticon. Pero fueron molestos y me fui" Dijo tranquilamente 

 

First Aid se sorprendió  " ¿Eras un Decepticon? " preguntó  

 

"No ,sólo buscaba energon para ellos y eso era todo. No me consideraba parte de ellos " 

 

El médico debería estrar más en desconfianza pero sintió que el Insecticon no mentía y ahora no tenía nada que ver con los Decepeticon. 

 

"Debes descansar ahora ,First Aid , Los espumosos se llevarán una parte de tu energía para ellos y tendrás que reposar por mucho tiempo " Hardshell empezó a caminar hacia la salida "Nos vemos luego" entonces se fue 

 

El médico pensó que todo lo sucedido ,era cierto. El ahora se sentía cansado,pensó que tal vez hubiera sido por que aun no se recuperaba de la interfaz con el Insecticon pero  ahora se dio cuenta que era por los espumosos que cargaba. Rezó a Primus para que le diera fuerzas para continuar con esta locura ya que por más no le agradaba la idea de tener huevos huevos él, seguían siendo chispas y él  juro que nunca apagaria la chispas de nadie que por esa razón él se hizo médico. 

 

Entonces se acomodó en la litera y se puso en recarga nuevamente 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pasaron varios  _Meta-ciclo_

 

First Aid paso su tiempo conviviendo con los Insecticon y con Cloudlight , El medico no pudo evitar pensar que los momentos que vivió en la colonia eran los momentos más agradable que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir. Todas sus necesidades eran atendidas  por Cloudlight ,quien lo alimentaba cada vez que First Aid le pedía,Su unica incomodidad fue su abdomen muy hinchado.

 

Cloudlight siempre acomodaba el nido donde descansaba First Aid todos los Orn para que siempre este cómodo,Incluso lo avanicaba aveces. De ves en cuando First Aid salía de su nido y caminaba para poder estirar las piernas, Cloudlight lo acompañaba sosteniendo  su servo y caminando al lado de él , Mientras caminaba se encontraba con otros Insecticon de la colmena y pudo ver que mayormente caminaban en parejas ,uno cargaba y el otro lo protegía tal y como estaban First Aid y Cloudlight ahora. El médico trató de entablar una conversación con los que cargaban pero la mayoría de ellos no podian hablar así que First Aid para no sentirse como una carga o estar sin hacer nada ,Empezó a enseñarles el idioma Cybertroniano. Muchos de los Insecticon se mostraron agradecidos y amables con él  a pesar de su apariencia intimidante. Hubo momentos en los que First Aid se pregunto si los Autobots lo estaban buscando ,pero decidió no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con la guerra y sólo se concentró en sus futuros espumosos.

 

First Aid podría decir que no logró odiar o crear un sentimiento negativo hacia Cloudlight quien era muy amable y servicial con él, Incluso aquel "accidente" que lo dejó lleno de huevos le permitió explorar y conocer a los Insecticon y su colmena ,Hizo amigos que nunca espero tener y todos fueron amables con él , quizás haya sido por estar cargando pero por lo que haya sido ,First Aid no se arrepintió de nada. 

 

Luego llegó el día de los espumosos 

 

First Aid ahora si se arrepentia con toda  su chispa . Todo su cuerpo le dolía como Unicron ,Sentia que su interior se desgarraba cuando empujaba para que el primer espumoso saliera. Cloudlight estaba a su lado con su visera  curvada por preocupación 

 

" Aid,  Tu fuerte , resistir " Dijo apenas el Insecticon con su pronunciación pobre ya que aun no dominaba el Cybertroniano pero queria poder comunicarse con el pequeño médico  así que decidió aprender a hablar 

 

First Aid lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en un grito cuando finalmente expulsó al primer espumoso. Cloudlight rápidamente sujeto a su primer hijo quien estaba aun cubierto de fluidos y producía un agudo chillido ,El Insecticon más grande empezó a limpiarlo. 

 

First Aid rezaba a Primus incluso a Unicron que le dieran la fuerza para seguir con esta tortura ,ya que aun le quedaban muchos espumosos más para traerlos al mundo. 

 

Así pasó el siguientes ciclo ,Cloudlight atendía rápidamente a los espumosos que salían de First Aid mientras alentaba al pequeño mech a seguir adelante y no rendirse. Pronto Cloudlight terminó de atender a todos los espumosos que en total eran dieciocho , resultó que Cloudlight si pudo llenar a First Aid y el pequeño fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con muchos huevos a pesar de su pequeño y brillante marco. Aunque dos huevos no fueron fecundados y solo saliron como esferas blancas. Aunque dieciocho seguía siendo un número  fuerte 

 

Los espumosos eran hermosos ,diez de ellos eran Insecticon de chapado color blanco con azul y negro , Los diez mostraban tener características de sus padres con el color blanco de First Aid y los toques de Cloudlight. Cinco resultaron ser espumosos Cybertronianos igual que First Aid  ,Pero eran de color negro con morado y un marco similar al de Cloudlight y finalmente los otros tres resultaron ser el crucé de ambas especies,algo nuevo en la vida. Tenían muchas características Insecticon como Cybertronianas , La visera ,pinzas y alas de un Insecticon pero también las características de un Cybertroniano como ruedas y un chapado más delgado como el de First Aid. Siete de ellos fueron femme y los demás mechs 

 

First Aid estaba totalmente agotado ,podía decir que quería recargar y nunca despertar. Pero también un sentimiento lo invadió ,Él deseaba ver a sus espumosos. Una de sus ópticas apenas se abría y no podía ver claramente, hasta que una sombra lo cubrió y First Aid noto que era la del Sire

 

"Aid , descansar , Cloudlight ocuparse " habló el Insecticon  

 

First Aid cerró su óptica mientras escuchaba los multiples chillidos de sus espumosos. ' _Si,Cloudlight se encargará ahora...'_  pensó mientras empezaba a recargar y dejar una pequeña sonrisa en su placa frontal.

 

 

Quizás si no logró crear un sentimiento de odio hacia Cloudlight, tal vez ahora pueda formar un sentimiento más fuerte ...

 

Algo tan fuerte como el Amor.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Bueno, Soy alguien a quien le encantan los mpreg y los transformers . First Aid siempre fue uno de mis médicos favoritos  y no encontraba casi ningún fic de "interfaz " con él y decidí hacerlo yo. En otra quizás haga un First Aid x Tentáculos y Mpreg.**

**Si quieres saber que paso en el futuro**

**Pues...**

**Los Autobot buscaron a First Aid hasta que lo encontraron.** **First Aid regreso con los Autobots junto a sus espumosos y Cloudlight. Aunque ahora regresaba a la colmena de vez en cuando para ser también el médico de los Insecticon.**

**Adiós !**

 


End file.
